Día de visitas
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: —¿Por qué haces esto, Charles? —cuestiona con pesar. —No lo sé, Erik.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, porque si lo fuera, Pyro hubiera aparecido aunque sea en un maldito cameo en DoFP (?... Ok, no. Todo es de Marvel, aquí solo juego con sus personajes._

 **Aclaración:** Este fic lo hice por un reto de la siempre talentosa **Lina (MenteEnBlanco)** , quien se pasó por las Oficinas de Hydra, del foro La Torre Stark y me pidió un fic en que Erik es un criminal arrestado y Charles el viejo amigo que lo visita. Además debía ser un AU porque ambos son humanos.

 **Nota:** Bueno, hice lo que pude. Estos dos personajes me resultan demasiado complicados, pero Lina es malévola (?... O solo competitiva, no lo sé XD

 **Esto es para ti Lina, espero que no sea tan nefasto como siento que lo es.**

* * *

Erik está en prisión. La noticia llega en los periódicos y noticieros. Porque es importante: el gran Erik Lehnsherr cometió un delito grave y se pudrirá en la cárcel.

Hank pone una mueca de resignación cuando se entera.

Raven rueda los ojos, porque no es nada nuevo para ella.

Charles palidece y parece haber sido bañado con un balde de agua fría: su mejor amigo estaba en la cárcel.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y Erik obtiene permiso para recibir visitas. No es como si importara. No tiene familia ni amigos. Es un empresario demasiado importante y frío como para tener una u otra cosa.

Nadie espera que lo visiten.

Él tampoco.

* * *

El día de visita, algo extraño ocurre: le informan a Erik que se mueva, porque alguien quiere verlo.

El polaco obedece al estúpido guardia, quien parece muy alegre de que un tipo exitoso cayera en su agujero, para que pueda pisotearlo como siente que se lo merece.

Esposado, camina por los pasillos, para llegar al área de visitas, donde se encuentra con un par de ojos claros, cabello castaño y labios rojos.

Realmente no se esperaba esto.

* * *

El saludo es incómodo. Llevan años sin verse. Cosas que pasan cuando los ideales son diferentes, la vida sigue y ambos son cabezas duras.

—Un prestigioso profesor visitando a un delincuente —dice Erik, burlón—. Eso no puede ser bueno para tu reputación.

Charles atiza el golpe. Esta incómodo y eso no le agrada. Sabía que esto sucedería, pero siempre las cosas resultan más fáciles en la mente. Además, Erik nunca fue fácil, sería decepcionante que ahora lo sea.

—Sabes que mi vida privada no tiene porqué influir en mi vida profesional —replica conciliador.

—Me gustaría decir que la experiencia me enseñó eso, pero no es así —suelta ácido.

Silencio incómodo. Nada que no esperaran. Esto no iba a ser sencillo.

 **—** ¿Por qué haces esto, Charles? —cuestiona con pesar.

—No lo sé, Erik.

* * *

Charles deja de visitar a Erik. La primera vez no pareció resultar del todo bien, por no decir que fue nefasta.

Se enfrasca en sus clases en la universidad. Y tanto Raven como Moira están más tranquilas con eso.

Es una lástima que Charles no estuviera de acuerdo con las dos mujeres que más ama en esta vida. Él no podía vivir siendo un traidor a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y Charles vuelve a visitar a Erik. Se arregla con un buen traje y peina un poco su cabello, solo lo suficiente; sabe que a Erik no le simpatiza el tono ñoño, así que intenta ser casual.

Opta por llevar un presente esta vez. No está seguro, pero lo hace. Quizás eso ayuda a que el recibimiento no incluya comentarios irónicos.

Toma el presente y echa un último vistazo a la imagen que el espejo de cuerpo entero le devuelve. Un último tirón al cuello de su camisa y sale. La ansiedad le hace tensar la mandíbula y suspirar varias veces en el camino.

* * *

Erik se ve delgado y fuerte. Nada nuevo. Siempre se ve así. También está ahí la mirada demasiado intensa y el reproche silencioso. Aunque quizás esas solo sean ideas de Charles.

—¿Ya descubriste por qué haces esto? —pregunta Erik. La voz grave y fuerte. Muy acorde a él.

—Eres mi amigo —responde tranquilo, sin parecer sentir la punzada de dolor que ataca su pecho.

—Tardaste mucho en recordarlo —. No baja la mirada. Ninguno lo hace. A ninguno le satisfacería ese gesto.

Charles no responde. No tiene nada qué agregar. No por ahora. Por eso, silencioso, extiende su presente. No tiene envoltura, la rompieron antes de pasar. _Cuestiones de seguridad_ le dijeron.

Y la mirada azul brilla. Lo que remueve algo viejo en Charles.

Así juegan, en silencio. Y es mejor de lo que la visita anterior fue.

Erik sigue acusando a Charles de hacer trampa y él sonríe, haciendo una broma, cuando se atreve lo suficiente.

Fue mejor de lo que se esperaba.

* * *

Charles visita a Erik en cada oportunidad. A veces juegan en silencio. Otras hablan sobre el juego. Y algunas veces; si tienen suerte; bromean divertidos. Son los viejos amigos de siempre.

* * *

—Vas a visitar a un reo —advierte Raven, mientras hojea una revista, tumbada en la cama de Charles—. No creo que le interese tu estúpido traje.

Charles ríe un poco, mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa celeste, frente al espejo. Quizás su hermana tiene razón.

* * *

—¿Cómo está Raven? —pregunta Erik, casualmente.

—Muy bien —replica—. Sigue sin ir a la universidad —cuenta, sin disimular su pesar ni decir que ella odia que vaya ahí.

—Siempre la sobre proteges —dice y mueve el caballo—. Déjala crecer y que tome sus decisiones.

Charles hace un puchero, no protesta, su cara lo dice todo. Siempre es la misma conversación sobre su hermana.

—¿Qué tal Hank? —vuelve a arremeter. Hoy parece con ganas de platicar— ¿Ya se le declaró?

Charles duda un poco, hasta que su mente parece reaccionar. Los ojos se abren de par en par, con algo parecido al terror en ellos.

—Dime, por favor que lo sabías —le pide Erik, como pidiéndole que le dijera que su viejo amigo no era tan idiota como para no notarlo.

—¿Mi amigo y mi hermana? —cuestiona horrorizado. Erik rueda los ojos. No es un gesto propio de él, pero lo hace, porque frente a Charles puede dejar entrever esos gestos—. Mataré a Hank —dice inexpresivo, mirando sobre el hombro de Erik a un punto a la distancia.

—No creo que sea buena idea jurar esas cosas cuando estás en una prisión —le recuerda distraídamente. Mueve una pieza de ajedrez e invita a su amigo a continuar.

Charles obedece, más incómodo que antes. No le gusta recordar en dónde está.

* * *

Raven y Moira insisten, cada vez que pueden, en que Charles deje de visitar la prisión. Y sin importarle, Charles sigue con la misma rutina, cada vez. Como si se tratara de un ritual o una de esas celebraciones familiares que se repiten por décadas. Las mismas acciones, la tradición o lo que sea.

Charles lo hace, porque los amigos no deberían abandonarse por nada.

* * *

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto? —le pregunta Raven, recargada en el marco de la puerta, mientras él repite el ritual—. Está mal en varios niveles.

—No lo entenderías… —replica él con una pequeña sonrisa demasiado triste como para ser una verdadera sonrisa—. No es tu mejor amigo el que está preso.

—Debe ser porque mi hermano mayor me aconsejó no acercarme a delincuentes.

El gesto de Charles se tensa, con el enfado brillando en sus ojos.

—No es un delincuente —replica serio.

—Está en la cárcel, hermanito —le recuerda, fingiendo indiferencia—. Debe serlo.

Charles no sabe qué responder al respecto.

* * *

En una de sus visitas, algo cambia. No hay humor ni silencio cómodo. Y es que Charles tiene algo qué preguntar.

—Sólo dilo, Charles —lo punza Erik. Sabe que el más joven solo quería decir algo y buscaba el momento preciso. Y si bien la paciencia era algo que caracterizaba a ambos, Erik sencillamente no tiene ánimos.

El más joven muerde su labio inferior, nervioso. Hasta que al fin pregunta:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Erik?

El mayor mueve su pieza de ajedrez, a pesar de detenerse una fracción de segundo al oír las palabras.

—Soy un asesino ¿aún no lo comprendiste? —intenta ser indiferente, a pesar de que su viejo amigo lo pueda leer mejor que nadie, bajo ese manto fingido.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta —sostiene su mirada y detiene el juego. Esto es más importante.

—¿Qué quieres saber, viejo amigo? —le cuestiona, a pesar de comprender la pregunta. Solo desea que Charles lo pronuncie en palabras.

—Asesinaste a un hombre… ¿por qué?

—Creí que eras más inteligente que eso, Charles —responde—. Pensé que atarías cabos antes de preguntar —dice algo decepcionado—. No es algo difícil. Sebastian Shaw, mi madre, y el pasado. Vamos, esa suma solo deja un resultado, si te digo que vino con su sucia empresa a tratar de hacer negocios conmigo.

Charles siente su estómago cayendo a sus pies. No era un razonamiento difícil. Tenía razón.

—La venganza no te llevará a un buen lugar —susurra. Baja la mirada y hace su movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez.

Erik ríe. Demasiado triste. Otra vez la ética intachable de si viejo amigo, punzándolo a ser como él. Hace su movimiento: jaque mate.

Ninguno dice nada más.

* * *

Cuando Charles llega el día de visita, le dicen que Erik no lo recibirá.

* * *

Charles sigue llegando a la prisión, solo para que le digan que no es bienvenido.

* * *

Pasa un año. Charles no llega el día de visita, pero una mujer sí.

—Si no recibes a Charles, buscaré cómo matarte aquí adentro —escupe Raven. Sin saludo, sin rodeos. Ella y él saben que dice la verdad—. Solo dale una explicación y dejen de ser dos malditos niños.

Se va sin esperar una respuesta. Está cansada de que su hermano sea un manojo de tristeza hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

—¿Por qué lo haces, Charles? —Erik vuelve a preguntar cuando llega el día de visitas.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Erik —El aludido solo tuerce el gesto en una mueca, lo que obliga al menor a hablar—. Eres mi mejor amigo —responde a su pregunta, haciendo resoplar a Erik—. Te toca responder a ti.

—No pensamos igual, Charles. Y nunca lo haremos. Es imposible que sigamos siendo amigos si ninguno le puede dar el lugar al otro de ser lo que es —dice todo de un tirón y luego de una breve pausa continúa—. Sé feliz, viejo amigo —. Hace el ademán de marcharse, pero la risa infinitamente triste de Charles lo detiene. Casi suena como un sollozo.

—Dejaste de hablarme por un año, solo por un estúpido comentario —suena cansado y a reproche.

Erik se queda inmóvil. No parece comprender.

—Vengo a verte en la cárcel. Creí que eso sería suficiente para que comprendieras que eres mi amigo a pesar de no estar de acuerdo contigo.

Y duele. Ambos lo sienten. Porque nada se está arreglando, solo empeora. Duele, demasiado, sordo. Duele porque se está acabando.

—Solo dime adiós, Charles.

—No puedo, Erik.

* * *

Charles escribía cartas. Una a la semana.

Erik nunca respondía a esas cartas.

Nadie volvió a buscar a Erik los días de visitas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Los invito a opinar porque en serio necesito saber qué tan mal estuve con esto.

Saludos. Be free, be happy.


End file.
